Generally, it is desirable to rotate logs in a processing machine to a position that corresponds with an optimized position, which may be determined by, for example, an optimized cutting solution generated by an optimizer. Based on the optimized cutting solution, the log is rotated the degree that the machine believes is required. Due to processing and log variations, the actual degree of rotation may deviate from the optimized position, and without additional scanning or other characterization steps, the degree of variation may not be readily known, verified, tracked or otherwise accounted for in the processing equipment. Further, additional log movement may occur from the point the log is turned to the point of processing. Thus, it is desirable to easily track the rotational position of the log during various phases of the log processing system, and, if necessary, make corrections (e.g., further turn the log or manipulate the processing equipment, recalculate an optimized cutting solution, etc.) in order to minimize deviation from the optimized rotational position to achieve the optimized cutting solution.